Sentimientos ocultos
by EDCGV
Summary: Videl está enamorada de Gohan y Gohan de ella que pasara con su relación, quien dará el primer paso?
1. La carta

Dragon Ball Z: Camino Videl: Uno

Todo estaba tranquilo allí, de pie en medio de la llanura cubierta de hierba.  
>La naturaleza indómita extendida a su alrededor, con árboles<br>escuálidos de crecimiento no muy lejos y los sonidos de los animales  
>salvajes en la distancia. Una suave brisa agita las altas hierbas,<br>erizando el pelo de los dos rivales que se enfrentaban entre sí.

"¿Estas lista?" le preguntó Gohan serio,con el pelo negro y  
>desaliñado apuntando hacia arriba en ese estilo característico que<br>siempre llevaba.

Videl no respondió en voz alta, en su lugar la chica acaba alzarse  
>hacia arriba, junto al cuerpo del luchador de pelo negro y le lanzó un golpe directo a la barriga.<br>Gohan bloque el golpe con facilidad y contraatacó. La lucha casi  
>se convirtió en un baile, cada uno de ellos que fluye de una postura a<br>otra con una velocidad que la mayoría consideraría inhumano.

"Tengo que avanzar más rápido", pensó para sus adentros Videl con  
>tristeza, sabiendo que su rival seguía en perfecto estado.<p>

Gohan tenía una determinada expresión en su rostro, la postura de la  
>lucha contra el apuesto joven daba indicación de que no estaba<br>poniendo su todo en la lucha como Videl lo había visto durante la  
>batalla de concursos Buu, vio el poder devastador y ella sabía que no iba a ninguna parte cerca de<br>sus límites.

"Y apenas me mantengo", pensó Videl. Distraído por sus  
>pensamientos Ella gimió cuando un puño chocó contra su la cara,<br>la sangre corría desde la boca.

"Basta ya...", le dice Gohan y dio un paso atrás.

Videl intento darle una patada en la cabeza, y frunció el  
>ceño, "¡Sigue adelante!" Corrió hacia adelante, lanzando golpes, pero<br>Gohan bloqueaba y esquivaba, retrocediendo.

Gohan le tomó las manos, Videl se soltó rápidamente,y Gohan le dijo tímidamente: "Pero tú estás  
>sangrando ..."<p>

Videl extendió la mano para limpiar la  
>sangre con el dorso de su mano, incorporándose para demostrar que el<br>dolor no le molestaba. Ella suspiró y le preguntó: "¿La sangre me  
>ha retrasado alguna vez?"<p>

"Bueno, no", admitió Gohan ", pero soy yo ..." Se interrumpió, al ver  
>la expresión de rabia en su rostro. "¿Qué pasa?" , preguntó.<p>

Videl sintió un arrebato de ira, que trabajó duro para contener. "Soy  
>un combatiente Gohan", le explicó a él con paciencia, "al igual que<br>tú y los demás."

"Lo sé", planteó Gohan con sus manos en señal de rendición. Tomó su  
>posición con clara reticencia como él dijo, "¿Quieres continuar?"<p>

"No", Videl sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo.  
>Ella lo miró, al hombre cálido, amable joven que había llegado a<br>conocer, que era su mejor amigo. "Sólo deseo que él sienta algo mas por mí»,  
>pensó.<p>

"¿Qué?" Gohan parpadeó.

"Gohan", Videl miró ese rostro abierto, honesto triste como ella dijo,  
>"Yo no creo que debamos seguir viéndonos". Gohan miró con una<br>expresión de confusión honesto y suspiró, "esto va a tener que dar  
>algunas explicaciones.<p>

Videl miró hacia arriba, al verlo desaparecer en el cielo de la tarde.  
>Era casi irritante, lo bien que se lo había tomado todo. "No<br>estoy del todo segura de que lo entiende», pensó para sí misma con voz  
>cansada. Se levantó en el aire, tambaleándose un poco al pensar con un<br>destello de irritación, "¿Podría realmente no haberse dado cuenta de que  
>estaban saliendo?<p>

El terreno por 'streaming' por debajo de Videl como ella se disparó en  
>adelante, disfrutando de la sensación del aire silbando junto a ella.<br>Ella sonrió con ironía, sintiendo el placer honesto de este regalo, el  
>mejor regalo que Gohan nunca la había dado. "Y la única», pensó.<p>

Los pastos pronto dio paso a la roca, y luego las arenas del desierto  
>volaron a su alrededor mientras ella se dejó caer, llegando a<br>descansar en una torre de piedra simple. Pelo negro corto cayó en sus  
>ojos cuando ella se sentó sobre la piedra caliente, cruzando las<br>piernas debajo de ella mientras miraba hacia el cielo azul, viendo la  
>deriva por las nubes blancas en el cielo increíblemente azul.<p>

"Entonces, ¿qué hago ahora?" Videl murmuró.

Ella siempre había querido ser el mejor boxeador del mundo, a la  
>altura de la herencia de su padre. Videl sonrió con ironía: "No es que<br>Hércules era lo que todo lo que él decía ser." Sin embargo, había  
>desarrollado su fuerza física, su poder de combate, y durante un<br>tiempo había pensado que ella era por lo menos el segundo mejor a su  
>padre.<p>

"Entonces me encontré con Gohan", murmuró para sus adentros Videl  
>mientras yacía boca arriba, para amortiguar la cabeza con sus brazos.<p>

Su primera aparición como el combatiente de Oro con su poder  
>sobrehumano, a continuación, 'Gran Sayaman "y, finalmente, cumplir con<br>todos los otros combatientes de Z había llevado sólo el punto de  
>origen. Su padre no era el más fuerte del mundo, que había sido sólo<br>suerte que no habían elegido para competir contra él. Y su supuesta  
>victoria sobre el celular guerrero mortal? Es posible que haya estado<br>allí, pero dudaba de que Videl Hércules había jugado ningún papel  
>importante allí.<p>

Videl no sentía rabia por él, ni siquiera se molesta el engaño que su  
>padre había llevado a cabo en el mundo. Lo que le molestaba era su<br>propia incapacidad, su falta total de energía. Trabajar con Gohan le  
>mostró que sólo tenía una sombra de la clase de poder que tenía, e<br>incluso el dominio de vuelo en virtud de su entrenamiento no había  
>ayudado realmente.<p>

"Puede que algún día sea capaz de utilizar el tipo de poder que los otros  
>luchadores Z», pensó Videl, "pero realmente no puedo hacer<br>nada con lo poco que tengo." Se sentó, cerró los ojos por un momento  
>pensó, "Quiero competir a su nivel, quiero ser capaz de encontrar mi<br>propio poder." Videl suspiró en voz baja: "Pero yo no puedo hacer eso,  
>es por la manera que soy. '<p>

Videl se puso de pie, su postura casual, pero había un sentimiento de  
>poder a su alrededor. Las motas de polvo volaban alrededor de ella.<p>

"Entonces supongo que tendré que tratar de convertirme en otra cosa",  
>concluyó Videl, volando con un destino en mente.<p>

Bulma abrió la puerta, mirando a Videl con una sonrisa irónica en el  
>rostro de la mujer de pelo azul, aparentemente sorprendida al<br>verla en la puerta. "Gohan me llamó", explicó mientras saludaba a Videl  
>"él estaba preocupado por ti."<p>

Videl levantó las cejas y la siguió, dijo, "Me pregunto si  
>él llamó a todos nuestros amigos o si ha adivinado que iba a venir aquí?"<p>

"Yo no subestimaría la inteligencia de Gohan", le regañó Bulma.

"Ah, sí?" Videl preguntó mientras ella fue enviada a un asiento en la  
>mesa de la cocina y Bulma sacó zumos de<br>la nevera.

Bulma parecía divertida y dijo, "Gohan puede ser un poco tonto  
>emocionalmente, pero aparte de eso él es muy fuerte."<p>

"Tal vez", Videl no sonaba terriblemente convencida de que dijo Bulma, Bulma se sentó justo enfrente de ella.

"Pero tu lo amas?", dijo Bulma con una sonrisa picara.

"Bueno yo...", dijo Videl sonrojada.

"Te diré un secreto, él te ama, ya veras como algún día te lo confiesa todo, a que has venido?, pregunto cambiando de tema.

"Pues,... necesito un trage parecido al de Gohan para...", no pudo terminar la frase porque Bulma le entregó un reloj. " Que es esto?",dijo observando el reloj.

"Hace días Gohan llamó para que te fabricase uno, así que ten, a partir de ahora seras la Garnsayaman 2"

"Gracias" dijo transformandose "es perfecto..."

"Bueno Videl hasta mañana" se despidió de ella con una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Videl se dirigía a la escuela, y al entrar en clase noto a Gohan un tanto cansado, y distraido que era extraño en él ya que siempre prestaba atención a los profesores.

Al acabar las clases le agarró del hombro.

"Gohan, que te pasa..., te noto extraño hoy"

"Bu... Bueno... Yo... quería..." entonces noto un cambio en la expresión de Gohan" Toma, quiero que leas esto."  
>Gohan le entregó la carta a Videl y salió volando. Videl abrió la<br>carta y empezó a leer.

Si te sueño porque te quiero,  
>si te necesito porque te quiero,<br>si te pienso porque te quiero,  
>si te añoro porque te quiero,<br>te quiero porque te quiero  
>y te quiero porque eres tú.<p>

Te necesito para respirar,  
>necesito tus ojos para ver<br>necesito tus labios para sentir,  
>necesito tu alma para vivir<br>necesito tu existencia para sonreír  
>te necesito para saber amar.<p>

Te ama Gohan.

Videl estaba atónita no podía creer que Gohan fuera capaz de escribir  
>algo tan hermoso.<br>Se guardó la carta e intentó rastrear el KI de Gohan para llegar donde  
>se encontraba.<br>Videl seguía el KI de Gohan mientras unas lágrimas de alegría  
>recorrían su cara, no podía creerlo, desde que vio a Gohan por primera<br>vez empezó a sentir cierta atracción. Pero no quería decir nada porque  
>pensaba que el solo la quería como amiga.<br>Ella siempre habia querido a Gohan como algo mas Y esto, era un sueño para ella.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Besos

Besos

Videl seguía el KI de Gohan mientras unas lágrimas de alegría  
>recorrían su cara, no podía creerlo, desde que vio a Gohan por primera<br>vez empezó a sentir cierta atracción. Pero no quería decir nada porque  
>pensaba que el solo la quería como amiga.<br>Ella siempre había querido a Gohan como algo mas Y esto, era un sueño  
>para ella...<br>Videl llegó a su destino y llamó a la puerta.  
>-Videl, querida, entra, entra-Le saludó Chichi.<br>-Hola Chichi sabes donde está Gohan?-preguntó entrando en la casa de los Son.  
>-No ha ido a cazar al bosque..., Videl querida, Gohan ha estado muy<br>distraido estos últimos días..., estoy muy preocupada.., por  
>casualidad no sabrás que le pasa?-preguntó Chichi. Pero cuando Videl<br>iba a responder, Gohan entró con su presa.  
>-Hola mama-pero se percató de la presencia de la<br>ojiazul-Videl...-llegó a decir en un susurro, soltó su presa y subió a  
>su habitación.<br>-Videl, estoy muy preocupada por mi Gohan..., lleva días así...-pero  
>paró de hablar cuando se percató de que Videl ya no estaba.<br>-Gohan...-dijo Videl acercándose al chico.  
>-Videl, respecto a la carta..., yo..., yo quería disculparme..., no<br>podía aguantar mas..., porque desde que nos conocemos..., no he podido  
>dejar de pensar en ti..., porque yo..., yo...-pero no pudo continuar<br>ya que sus labios fueron sellados con los de la ojiazul. El beso  
>parecía eterno. Todo lo de su alrededor se esfumaba, solo estaban<br>ellos dos.  
>-Te amo?- dijo Videl con una sonrisa picara y siguió besando al joven.<br>Chichi subió las escaleras y vio la puerta de la habitación de su hijo  
>medio abierta. se acercó a ver y vio a los dos jóvenes besándose. Se<br>alejó de la puerta y bajó contenta a la cocina.  
>Videl y Gohan seguían besándose. Era tan intenso que ni se dieron<br>cuenta cuando los dos estaban en la cama besándose desesperada mente.  
>-Goan, Videl la cena está lista.-gritó Chichi desde la cocina.<br>Los dos se separaron avergonzados.  
>-Vamos.-dijo Ghan ayudando a Videl a ponerse en pie.<br>-Si.-dijo ella sonriendole.  
>Goku y Goten comían desesperadamente, Chichi observaba a los dos<br>jóvenes que se lanzaban sonrisas y miradas tiernas.  
>-Gohan que te ha pasado durante esta semana?.-preguntó Chichi.<br>-Bueno pues...-no supo que decir.  
>-Gohan..., no me estarás ocultando algo, verdad?-preguntó Chichi<br>sarcásticamente ya que savia lo que había pasado en la habitación.  
>-Mama, yo tengo que decirte algo. Estoy saliendo con Videl desde hace<br>unas horas.  
>-Ay hijo por fin te estas haciendo mayor.-dijo abrazando a su hijo.<br>-Mama ya no soy pequeño.-dijo intentando zafarse de su madre.  
>La velada transcurrió tranquila y Videl volvió a casa lo mas de<br>contenta pensando en lo bonito que era el amor.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa le sorprendió Satan.  
>-Hija, porqué has llegado tan tarde?-<br>-Estaba en casa de Gohan y...-  
>-EN CASA DE GOHAN, DIME TE HA TOCADO..., PORQUE SI LO HA HECHO...-<br>-Que harás le pegaras?-preguntó Videl sarcasticamente.  
>-ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE TE HA TOCADO?-dijo sacudiendo a Videl.<br>-Esto no es asunto tuyo-y subió a su cuarto.  
>-VIDEL-gritó Satan.<br>A la mañana siguiente Videl bajó a desayunar y se encontró una nota que ponía.  
>Hija esperame sentada no tardaré.<br>Después de un rato notó que se acercaban tres KI, el de su padre en de Bu y..., EL DE GOHAN.  
>-VIDEL, SAL.-le gritó su padre.<br>Videl salí fuera y vio a su padre ablando con Gohan.  
>-Videl, hija, se que te gusta Gohan, y el es mas fuerte, mas listo...-<br>-Y mas guapo que tú-le interrumpió Videl recordando lo que siempre le decía su padre sobre no salir con ningún chico que no cumpliese las tres condiciones.  
>-Si, y por eso acepto vuestra relación.-<br>-Gracias papa-dijo abrazándolo.  
>-Y TÚ GOHAN, NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A MI HIJA, Y LA HAS DE PROTEGER SIEMPRE, O SI NO..-<br>-Me vas a pegar?-preguntó Gohan sarcásticamente.  
>-otra vez con lo mismo.-dijo Satan, haciendo que todos se rieran.<p>


	3. MALENTENDIDO

MALENTENDIDO

Videl, puedo pedirte que vengas mañana a casa a comer, es que mi  
>familia celebrara una fiesta por el aniversario de Goten.-<br>-Claro que iré, nos vemos mañana?-  
>-Si, hasta mañana-cuando iba a despedirse con un beso...<br>-NO SE TOCA-le advirtió Satan.  
>-PAPA, porque interfieres en nuestra relación?-<br>-eres demasiado joven y ante mi presencia, recuerdalo Gohan, NO SE TOCA-  
>-Si..., claro, pues adiós Videl-y se fue volando.<br>Gohan voló hacia su casa ya que debía preparar todo para la  
>celebración del día siguiente.<br>-Mama ya llegué-  
>-Gohan, hijo, te importaría ir a por un pescado bien grande para<br>mañana, a y un dinosaurio y fruta-  
>-algo mas?-pregunto Gohan sarcásticamente<br>-entiendeme, hijo, mañana sera el primer cumpleaños que tendrá Goten  
>con su padre, y quiero que todo sea perfecto.-<br>-lo se mama, no tardaré mucho-dicho esto salió en busca de sus presas.

En casa de Bulama...  
>-Trunks, Goten, donde están?-<br>-Se han ido a jugar, o no se que chorrada-dijo Vegeta de muy mala gana.

-Trunks corre mira allí está Picoro, lo asustamos?Goten mejor recuerda  
>lo que nos contó Gohan sobre los oidos de Picoro, silbemos fuerte-<br>-Si, será mas divertido-  
>Los dos se pusieron a silbar de tal manera que Picoro se levanto y<br>comenzó a perseguirlos.  
>-YA VERAN CUANDO LOS ATRAPE-<br>-jajaja, que divertido Trunks-  
>-sí, sigue silbando-<br>-PARE-gritó el Kamisama  
>-perdón Dende, no queríamos molestarte-dijo Goten con una carita apenada.<br>-Está bien, además mañana es tu cumpleaños no?-  
>-Si, y además el primero que pasaré con mi padre-<br>-Dende, tu iras?-preguntó Trunks.  
>-ojalá pudiera, pero tengo deberes como kamisama de la tierra-<br>-claro, oye Goten vallamos a tu casa a ver que están preparando para  
>comer, me muero de hambre-.<br>-si, yo tambien-y los dos salieron volando.

-ya llegué mama-dijo Gohan que traía un enorme pez y a su espala un  
>gran dinosaurio-<br>-oye Gohan y la fruta-  
>-no podía cargar con todo, pero la deje en la puerta, que raro...-<br>-alguien se la habrá llevado, ves a buscar mas..., mira hijo, allí una  
>manzana-señalo Chichi hacia el bosque.<br>-iré a ver-y Gohan corrió hasta el lugar y se encontró a su hermano y  
>a Trunks devorando la fruta.<br>-os habéis comido la fruta?-  
>-bueno, hermano, teníamos hambre, vimos la fruta y...-<br>-nos la comimos-acabó Trunks.  
>-está bien iré a por mas fruta, pero que no vuelva a pasar-<br>-SI-respondieron ambos al unisono.

Al día siguiente en los prados de la montaña Paos...

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Goten, cumpleaños fe  
>liz...-dicho esto Goten apagó las velas con los dedos para no cometer<br>el error de los últimos años y arruinar la tarta.  
>-muy bien ahora a comer-dijo Chichi mientras cortaba la tarta.<br>Videl buscaba a su novio con la mirada, al encontrarlo lo vio un tanto  
>estraño, como con la mirada perdida. Se acerco a él...<br>-Gohan, Gohan, GOHAN-le gritó a la oreja ya que no reaccionaba.  
>-AAAAH-grito Gohan saliendo de sus pensamientos-Videl no me asustes,<br>que querías.-  
>-Gohan en que pensabas..., esque estabas con la mirada perdida..., ven<br>a disfrutar de la fiesta con todos. Mira a Goten lo bien que se lo  
>pasa, y tu aquí apartado del grupo, vamos.-dijo Videl agarrándole del<br>brazo y dirigiéndose hacia el grupo.  
>''valla pronto Videl cumplirá 18 años, y llevamos poco tiempo saliendo<br>pero quiero pedirle matrimonio en esa fecha..., pero no se como  
>pedírselo, tendré que pedir ayuda''pensó Gohan mientras andaba con la<br>mirada perdida.  
>-Mira Gohan Goten va a romper una piñata.-señalo Videl a pequeño<br>semisaya con un garrote.  
>-oh, no cuidado-gritó Gohan al ver que se acercaba a toda velocidad<br>hacia ellos. Entonces Gohan atrapó el garrote al aire, llevo a Goten  
>junto a la piñata y ordenó que todos se retiraran ya que podía ser<br>peligroso.  
>La velada transcurrió si accidentes, salvo que Goku y Vegeta se<br>volvieran a pelear por la comida.

Esa noche Gohan no pudo dormir, pensaba en quien podía ayudarle pero  
>por mas que pensava en alguien se dava quenta de que o eran tontos, lo<br>matarian, pervertivo y hasta inhumanos. Pero de golpe penso en una  
>humana qu aparte de ser su amiga era amiga de Videl.<p>

Gohan llegó volando a la preparatoria y se diriguió a Erasa.  
>-Erasa, espera-<br>-hola Gohan, no biene Videl?-  
>-si pero ha habido un atraco en el banco y como era simple le he dejado a ella-<br>-claro, ella puede sola-  
>-mira Erasa-Gohan le esplicó lo que pretendia a Erasa sin saver que<br>una persona les espiaba  
>-Gohan quedamos en micasa y te ayudo-<br>¿?-conque Gohan quiere casarse con Videl..., se la manera de impedirlo-

Videl en su taquilla.  
>-una nota..., VE A CASA DE ERASA Y MIRA POR LA VENTANA..., es un poco estraña-<p>

En casa de Erasa...  
>-Gohan es de ponerle sentimoiento-<br>Gohan se arrodilló y mostro una cagita con un anillo.  
>-Queres casarte con migo-pero no se dió cuenta de que Videl havia oido<br>sus palabras. Gohan notó el KI de Videl y al girarse la vió llorando  
>en la ventana.<br>-Videl, no es lo que crees...-pero Videl salió volando.


	4. El perdón

el perdón

Gohan no sentía el ki de Videl, estaba preocupado. Mientras andaba notaba que un ki conocido se acercaba, un ki que le llevaba siguiendo desde hacia ya un tiempo, un ki, cuya persona que lo poseía no la quería ni ver.  
>-Angela, se que me estas siguiendo sal de ahí.<br>-Gohan. como estas?  
>-No finjas, para qué me seguías?<br>-Solo quería ver que te había pasado, como te vi salir corriendo detrás de Videl...-mintió Angela.  
>-No me hables, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.<br>-SI NO, COMO ESTAR BUSCANDO A ESA ZORRA QUE SEGURO QUE ESTA CON SHARPNER.  
>-A VIDEL NO LE ABLES ASÍ, DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA.<br>Angela asustada al ver que los ojos de Gohan cambian de negro a azul, y el pelo se le empezaba a pones rubio huyó asustada y llorando.  
>Gohan seguía buscando a Videl, pero esta vez desde el cielo.<br>-Videl, donde estas...

Mientras, Videl estaba llorando en la orilla de un lago.  
>-Videl, que te pasa.-se le acerco Sharpner.<br>-Vete, Sharpner, quiero estar sola.  
>-Videl, sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí.<br>-He dicho que quiero estar sola.  
>-VIDEL, HE DICHO QUE PUEDES CONFIAR EN MI DIME LO QUE TE PASA.-le dijo mientras le apretaba el brazo con fuerza.<br>-Sharpner, me estas haciendo daño, sueltame. NO QUIERO ESTAR CON TIGO.  
>-Videl, mi querida Videl. NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE ACERQUES A ESE NERD.-le dijo mientras apretaba mas fuerte su brazo.<br>-HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES.-gritó Videl, mientras que se liberaba de Sharpner.  
>Sharpner alzó la mano con intención de golpearla, cuando algo lo paró.<br>-NO TE ATREBAS A TOCAR A VIDEL.-al girarse vio a Gohan muy enfadado.  
>-Y tu quien eres para decirme eso, solo eres un estúpido nerd.<br>-Seré un nerd, pero tu no tienes nada que hacer conmigo, eres un sucio insecto para mí.  
>Videl se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Gohan. Él, no era tan violento, ni ablaba de esa manera. Pero al ver el rostro de Gohan se dio cuenta de que estaba guiado por la ira, y si no lo detenia algu muy malo le iba a pasar a Sharpner. Aunque a ella no le importase que le fuese a pasar, si estaba preocupada por Gohan, por él y por el mundo, porqué, que pasaría si Gohan perdiera el control por completo?<br>-Gohan, ya basta no bale la pena.  
>En ese momento Sharpner, estaba muy asustado, e intentaba uir.<br>-Videl, dile a tu amigo, el nerd que se tranquilice.  
>-CALLA SHARPER Y VETE.-dijo Videl.<br>Sharpner, salió corriendo hacia Satancity.  
>-Gohan, por favor tranquilizate...<br>-Videl, siento mucho el mal entendido en casa de Erasa  
>-Gohan, porque saliste con migo si te ibas a casar con Erasa?<br>-No me iba a casar con Erasa, sino contigo..., pero necesitaba practicar para la ocasión.-se arrodilló.-Videl, quieres casarte conmigo?  
>Videl, se puso las manos en la boca ante las palabras de Gohan, al reaccionar salto hacia los brazos de Gohan y compartió con el un tierno beso.<br>-Gohan, porsupuesto que quiero.-y lo volvió a besar.

-Gohan, te amo y siempre te amé.

-Yo tambien a ti mi querida Videl.

y los dos volando y cojidos de la mano volbieron hacia el monte Paoz.


	5. La voda

la voda

Habian pasado unos dias desde la reconciliación de Gohan y Videl.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Videl y Gohan queria anunciar publicamente su compromiso con Videl.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en Capsule Corp.

Gohan subió a un pequeño escenario que habian montado para la situación. Agarrado de la mano de Videl empezó a hablar.

-como muchos saben, he estado saliendo con Videl, y hoy, en su cumpleaños, quedria anunciar a todos los presentes, mi compromiso con Videl.-hubo un gran silencio, la gente estaba atonita al escuchar esas palabras, pero un llanto de una alegre Chichi los sacó de su asombro y les felicitaban uno por uno.

Han pasado dos meses desde el cumpleaños de Videl.  
>Todos se encuentran en un gran salon adornado para la situación.<p>

Todo el mundo esperaba ansioso el momento en que la novia saliese con ese precioso vestido blanco y caminase hacia el altar.

Los padres de los novios estaban ansiosos para poder ver como sus pequeñines se embarcarian en una nueva aventura.

El novio esperava en el altar a la que pronto seria su esposa.

En un momento las puertas se abrieron, la novia entraba con su largo vestido, sujetada por su padre.

Al llegar al altar el padre se sento para poder contemplar como su hija se hacia mallor.

-Nos hemos reunido aqui para celebrar la union...-

Gohan no prestaba atención a lo que decia el cura, se concentraba en la novia, su pequeña y amada flor, al verla recordaba todo le que habia vivido con ella. Eran tantas las cosas que le costaban asimilarlas bien todo habia pasado de golpe. Unas palabras le sobresaltaron.

-Si quiero.

Ahora era el turno de la novia.

-Si quiero.

Y los dos novios se fundieron en un tierno veso.

Ahora. él, Gohan devia bolver a casa con su esposa Videl.

Lebaban años casados, y ahora su pequeña hija se habia casado.

Al llegar a casa todo le parecia mas pequeño, pero le agradaba la idea que su hija encontrase el verdadero amor como él ya habia hecho al casarse con Videl.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiera pasado ayer. En el mismo lago donde le pidió matrimonio, se preparo un pequeño altar de flores blancas que conjuntaban con el vestido de la novia.

-Cariño, en que piensas?.-le preguntó Videl

-En lo hermosa que eres y en el dia mas feliz de mi vida.-

Videl agarro la mano a Gohan y le regalí una tierna sorisa. A Gohan le volvian loco sus sonrisas.

Gohan apretó su mano y levantó a videl por los aires.

-Ahora que la niña no está tenemos mas tiempo para nosotros does, solos.-le dijo susurrandole a la oreja, mientras le apartaba un mechon que caia sobre su frente.

En ese momento subió a Videl a su cuarto y cerró con llabe.

-Videl sabes que siempre te quedre.-le dijo mientras la recostaba encima de la cama y le empezaba a vesar el cuello.

-Eso nunca lo dudé.-respondió ella casi en un susurro.

La habitación se habia convertido en una cajita llena de recuerdos, buenos y malos. Las pprimeras peleas reconciliaciones, pero sobretodo se habia convertido en un cofre seguro donde se guardaban todas las imagenes que habian pasado.

Videl y Gohan se envolbian, salvagemente, en un baile por comprobar quien era capaz de llebar el mando en la stuación.

Los instintos salbages de Gohan no perdonaban a Videl que de vez en cuando lanzaba un gemido de dolor y satisfacción.

En ese cuarto, la pareja se sentia libre, y en ese cuarto podian disfrutar de lo que mas les gustaba en el mundo.

De la compañia del otro.


End file.
